The Scarecrow and Fox
by rpgfan04
Summary: A series of themed drabbles and short stories of the pairing KakaNaru.
1. Festival

A/N: As you've read from the summary, this is a series of themed drabbles/short stories from a challenge (usually from the KakaNaru fanclub or KakaNaru community). As well as requests (which everyone can do). This is just to warm-up and challenge my brain a little so I can write better and such. Anyways, to start off, a challenge from Omni-chan in the KakaNaru community. ALSO! Since the themes are random, the ratings will change.

Rating: M (for lime)

I'd like to thank my beta: astarte lea!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, pale fingers pressed lightly on top of a tan chest. It slowly trailed downward and traced around the stomach. Another hand rested at the left hip, slowly rubbing small circles with his fingertips. A shiver and a moan was heard from the boy underneath him.

"Ahh...K-Kakashi, st-top."

Kakashi smirk, it never ceased to amuse him that he could make the hard headed Uzumaki Naruto melt and stutter as much as Hinata Hyuuga. If anyone walked into the dark ally way right now, they would see their precious Rokudaime halfway undressed from his yukata and (maybe) an unmasked Kakashi. Ignoring those thoughts, he began nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, his hands grasping the older man's shoulder.

If his mind wasn't so jumble right now or to put it bluntly: extremely horny, he would've been frustrated at the fact that Kakashi hadn't even taken off a piece of clothing yet. The older man then moved his mouth onto his neck and Naruto forgot that little thought and bit back a moan. Meanwhile, Kakashi's hand that was tracing his stomach began to move lower.

And lower...

"NARUTO!"

Both froze as an angry Tsunade stood in front of them. Naruto turned to see that Kakashi already had his mask back on before Tsunade came...and he was still half naked in front of Tsunade. He quickly dressed himself (all the while, blushing of course). A second later...a fist collided with the top of his head.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for slacking off! Now hurry up, the festival started seven minutes ago!" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Naruto said as he snapped his head back up in surprised and dashed out into the streets.

Kakashi calmly followed Naruto, his visible eye curving and showing that he was smiling. Once both of them were out of the ally way, an evil glint appeared in Tsunade's eyes. She took out a single camera from her kimono. The woman smirked as she also walked back into the streets while humming happily along the way.

_'Sweet, sweet blackmail.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: An interesting note: this was my first lime xD Hope you guys like it.


	2. Ramen

A/N: Hey guys! I was a bit too excited to post this, so I beta-ed it myself. Though, I DID give it to my beta xD Anyways, this was a birthday present for Omnichild who's birthday was...a week ago -.-; Hope you guys like it! Requests are open!

Rating: K+

* * *

"Kakashi, what's this?" Four year old Uzumaki, Naruto asked as he poked furiously at the food with his chopstick.

"It's called miso ramen Naruto." Eighteen year old Kakashi said, sweat dropping at how Naruto is viciously attacking the innocent noodles.

Naruto stopped and turned his head at Kakashi with a confused look in his eyes before resuming his attack.

"Hey, don't do that!"

Kakashi grabbed the ramen away from the boy. Naruto raised his arms to take back his toy, but couldn't because of his height. After knowing that he couldn't get it, Naruto pouted. Kakashi wasn't fazed by it...not at all.

"You're suppose to eat it, not-Hey!"

Kakashi was interrupted when Naruto took his ramen and started attacking it too. The older boy quickly grabbed the bowl with his other hand, and was rewarded by another sulk from the blonde. Kakashi sighed from either annoyance or tiredness...or both. A chuckle was heard, it was probably from the owner of the ramen stand. _'Oh boy. How am I suppose to make him eat?' _Kakashi thought.

An idea got into his mind. The silver-haired man placed his bowl on the counter a few feet behind him and gently grabbed Naruto's chopsticks from his hand. Naruto cocked his head in wonder of what Kakashi was going to do.

"Say 'ah'." Kakashi said calmly.

"Hu-?!"

Kakashi quickly stuffed small portion of noodles into Naruto's mouth. In reaction, the blonde swallowed. Kakashi waited as Naruto blinked.

"That's...really good. I want some!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin as he quickly grabbed the bowl and chopsticks from Kakashi.

It was now Kakashi's turn to blink, but he then smiled. A few seconds later, Naruto finished and ask for another...and another. Three minutes later, he finished his 5th bowl.

"H-Hey! Don't eat so much." Kakashi said, sweat dropping yet again.

Then, Naruto paused. Kakashi was surprised, he usually never listened to him.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi said.

"Well...it tastes good, but..." Naruto trailed off.

Kakashi slightly leaned closer to hear what Naruto was going to say.

"It didn't taste as good when you fed me."

Kakashi fell off his chair.

* * *

A/N: I did my best to make it fluffy as possible (Omnichild's requirement : P). Happy (late) birthday Omni-chan! 


	3. Vampires and Strawberries

A/N: Hey! xD This one was hard for me -.-; This was a request from neolannia

Rating: K+

* * *

"Yum!"

Naruto licked his lips in enjoyment as he quickly reached for another one of those delicious fruits. If he was a demon, fox ears and a tail would have shown, but he wasn't. As well as he wasn't human.

"Naruto, don't eat so much." Kakashi said as he sat next to Naruto.

They were inside their underground base. Sounds great and awesome, but in reality, it's just a couple of rooms with painting and a marble floor. Also with a library and a kitchen. There were also 60" big screen televisions in each living room (which there are two).

...Okay, so it is great and awesome, but who goes into details?

Ahem, back to the two. They were in the living room at the west wing. The floor wasn't marble, but rich red colored carpet. Red and gold curtain drapes, covering the windows (which weren't of any use since they were underground). There were two loveseats at the sides and two couches facing each other, creating a circle in the middle of the room. Both were sitting on the couch and there was a bowl of strawberries sitting in front of them on the table.

In reply to Kakashi's statement, Naruto cocked his head with a confused look on his face. You could see question marks appear over the top of the blonde's head. Kakashi would've sighed if he wasn't thinking about how Naruto looked cute when confused.

"You know vampires like ourselves shouldn't eat too much human food." Kakashi explained.

Naruto's eyes began to grow big and water up as if the older man insulted him.

"B-But, it's so good!"

It was then, Kakashi began to panic.

"N-No! I mean, you don't have to stop eating right now. Just don't eat too much." Kakashi said as he waved his hands in front of him and leaned backwards.

Suddenly, Naruto blinked and the tears disappeared.

"Oh." The blonde said before beginning to eat the strawberries again.

Kakashi let out a breath of relief. He then pulled out a book that the great Jiraiya-sama had written: "Icha Icha Tactics". Silence continued for seven minutes until Naruto broke it.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said as he took a bite out of a strawberry.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you like strawberries?"

"Well-" Kakashi began, but was cut off.

Apparently, Naruto quickly yanked the book down, pushed his mask down with his other hand, and kissed him. There was two seconds of surprise for Kakashi. Then, he felt something pushed into his mouth. It was the strawberry. Another second, Kakashi swallowed it and Naruto pulled back.

"W-Well?" Naruto asked, blushing.

Kakashi smiled and pulled back his mask.

"You didn't let me finish my answer." The older man said as he went to read his book yet again.

"Wha?" Naruto gaped.

"You didn't find that sexy or hot?" Naruto continued, flaring his arms around him.

In a flash, Kakashi placed his book next to him and grabbed Naruto's arms. The older man pulled Naruto towards him until both of their noses touched each other.

"No." Kakashi replied, clearly enjoying at how Naruto's face was growing redder.

"But, I could teach you."

* * *

A/N: Okay...I thought this one sucked -.-; In advance, sorry if it's bad xD


	4. Clothes

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update (especially to Omni-chan!! T.T). Things got busy. Also, being the evil person that I am, won't be showing the actual theme (though Omni-chan would know since she's the one requesting this xD). So, you guys guess it (it's...pretty obvious though haha -.-;).**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"No!"

"But-"

"No! No way! Nu-uh!"

"T-"

"I'm not going to be talked into this _again_!"

A sigh.

"I'll treat you to ramen for a week."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, FINE!"

--**2 Days Later**--

_'How did I get into this again?' _Naruto thought as he pulled down his top for what seemed to be the tenth time. He approached towards his shoes in a cautious manner, no way in hell did he want to wear them.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi with (what he imagined) a grin on his face. The blonde grinned at him...but then realized the reason why he's in this situation and glared at him. Kakashi looked at Naruto amusingly at his quick change of expression. The older man then look behind Naruto and straight at his shoes.

"Aren't you going to wear your shoes?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi even harder, trying to look menacing. In the end, it only made him look like a cute pet fox in an outfit that his owner made him wear.

"I don't see why I have to wear this!" Naruto said angrily, already forgetting that he had agreed to wear this (even though it was forced)

"But Naruto, you look cute in a skirt." Kakashi said.

"Besides, at least I didn't ask you to wear it outside." Kakashi continued.

_'Him wearing it outside. mmm...' _Kakashi thought. Naruto realized what he was thinking.

"Oh no! You wouldn't dare!" Naruto said with his right hand pointing at the older man.

A glint shown in Kakashi's eye and he slowly moved towards Naruto.

"Eh, Kakashi...?" Naruto questioned fearfully as he backed up.

Kakashi just continued to move towards Naruto; Naruto continued to back up.

...Until those damn shoes behind him made him trip.

Naruto let out a yelp as he fell flat on his butt. His skirt flew up and lo and behold, his underwear. Kakashi quickly kneeled on top of Naruto and stole a quick kiss.

"Hmm..." Kakashi said with a smirk as Naruto blushed.

"I didn't know you like wearing panties."

* * *

**A/N: Urgggghhhh, my head . Though, I'm happy I manage to finish this xD R&R please!**


	5. Laugh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm baaack D It's been...forever but I'm back (again) haha. I thought of this when I was working on a one shot ItaNaru story. Once I finished this drabbled I realized that I already had something planned for this chapter -.-; Oh well, I'll do it for the next chapter xD Besides that, this is the shortest drabbled I've ever written (176 words!). It's a bit wierd, but I like how I did it). **

**BIIIIIIG thanks for my beta astarta lea.**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"...ha..."

"Haha...haha."

"Hahahaha."

"Ahahahaha!"

Naruto laughed furiously as he tried to get off the bed and away from Kakashi.

"Ka...Kakashi! St...op!" Naruto said between gasps.

"I don't think so." Kakashi with a smile as he continued his tickling.

"P...please!"

"Hmm...since you said "Please", ok."

Once Kakashi stopped Naruto finally had a chance to get a full breath. And unfortunately only one breath.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Something wrong? I thought I deserve a reward for stopping." Kakashi said as he glided his hands under Naruto's shirt and touched the skin underneath.

"What-"

"Ah..."

"Aaah...ah..."

"St-stop it."

"St-OI! Where are you touching?!"

Naruto hit Kakashi's head with his right fist before he could move below his hips.

"Pervert!"

Kakashi let go and hung his head in defeat. He then suddenly took out a folded peice of paper and pen. The silver haired man then spread out the peice of paper (which was long) and crossed something out.

"Well, so much for that method."

* * *

**A/N: xD You guys will have to figure out Naruto's expression on that! R&R Please!**


End file.
